Loving at Rossi's
by Susie G
Summary: This is my one shot for Jenny Crum, it would turn out to be a steamy night for one of our Favorite BAU couples! Rated M!


_This is for my girl Jenny Crum! Hope you enjoy and hope the rest of ya'll out there do to! If you like Morgan and Garcia you'll love reading Jenny Crum's stories she writes some pretty amazing ones!_

_disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds._

* * *

There had been some terrible flooding in D.C. and the surrounding areas leaving thousands without electricity and many stranded in their homes. Fortunately for the team they had Rossi. His house was out of the rising flood water and he had backup generators to boot. Needless to say the team was nestled nice and cozy in his Mansion on temporary leave, considering BAU headquarters was flooded.

It just so happened that most of the team was down stairs working on an active case. Meanwhile Garcia had disappeared up stairs to take a shower and Morgan had to use the restroom so he too ascended the grand staircase to the second floor of Rossi's mansion.

Naturally Morgan went to the restroom he had been using but when he opened the door, it was not what he expected to see and nor was he disappointed.

Garcia had just dropped her towel after drying off when the door to the bathroom swung wide open. She screamed and started fumbling for her towel.

Morgan opened the door then closed it when she screamed. Then opened it slightly again.

Rossi called from downstairs, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Morgan said smiling at a now half naked Garcia who was holding a towel in front of her. "What are you doing in here?" He asked, eyeing her.

"Taking a shower what does it look like?"

"Yeah, but you're bathroom's down the hall." Morgan said entering the bathroom, and closing the door behind him. He had the most incredulous grin on his face.

"Yeah well this one has a better shower head." Garcia said quietly, as if someone was going to walk in on them.

Morgan couldn't help himself and he grabbed the corner of the towel, exposing her body again.

"Derek Morgan you give that back to me right now." She said in a loud whisper.

"Not a chance." And he threw the towel behind him.

"Derek…" Garcia didn't know what to say as Morgan walked closer to her. Still at a distance in one of Rossi's huge bathroom's Garcia saw that Morgan liked what he was seeing. She saw his manhood screaming for more of her. When she noticed his excitement she felt herself start to get wet. "Were just friends…we…can't…oh but I…" Garcia watched as he flung off his shirt, "Oh dear Lord." She looked away and looked back; she couldn't believe what was happening. Could their connection really have been that strong?

"You are definitely a goddess." He said within an arm's reach.

Garcia gave up and wasn't going to fight it anymore and let the moment happen. She grasped his firm butt and pulled him into her nude body feeling his erection press into her.

Morgan caressed her bosom and started suckling her neck.

Garcia tilted her head back, "Oh…don't stop…" She started walking backwards, "I've just got…to turn the water on…I don't want anyone to hear us…" Garcia said, but Morgan paid no attention, but just kept making her feel like a real, amazing woman worthy of all the love he had to give her.

When Garcia got the water on, she clutched his manhood and gave it a firm squeeze, getting a short moan out of Morgan which made her middle all the more creamier. She started breathing harder and so did Morgan, at her touch. Garcia couldn't stand it anymore and she started undoing his pants, that slid to the tile floor with ease.

Morgan pulled her in, and just at the right height he slid right between her middle feeling its wetness from her own excitement, "Oh Penelope." He whispered.

"Derek." She said.

Garcia couldn't take it anymore and she pushed Morgan on the chair, Rossi had sitting in the bathroom. Morgan kept his hands on her, pulling her on to him. Garcia slid onto the length of his pleasure, taking it all in, moaning with delight.

Morgan gripped her more firmly and when he was all the way inside he grabbed the back of the chair, "Oh…Penelope…faster."

Garcia moved quickly as his length was rubbing her pleasurable spot, "Ah…Oh…Derek…" Garcia moaned and was getting louder as her pleasure intensified.

"Go…baby…yes…that's it…" Morgan felt the tightness of her middle sliding up and down, hitting the rim of his heat before sliding back down. He focused on trying to be quiet, but it was the best pleasure he had felt in a long time. He released his grip on the chair and grabbed her bouncing breasts squeezing her nipples.

Garcia squealed with pleasure and increased her pace as she got closer, "I'm…getting…oh…Derek."

Derek raised his pelvis into her, "Ah…Penelope." He said pumping in his fluids as he felt her contracting around him.

It didn't stop there as a now very heated Morgan stood up passionately kissing Garcia and guiding her to the tub, where the shower was still running. Both with their eyes half closed and stumbling inside they pulled the shower curtain down, causing them to stop for a moment and smile then they continued in.

The warm water cascaded down their bodies. Morgan laid her down climbing on top of her.

Morgan thrust inside of her and Garcia bit her lip, pulling another ring off the shower curtain and clutching the side of the tub. Still very sensitive it was almost unbearable, but it felt so good, so much she didn't think she could stand it.

Morgan was extremely hard as he pumped her slowly at first feeling every inch of her. He leaned down and sucked one of her nipples and rolled his tongue around, "Derek…Derek…Derek…" Garcia said gasping for air, and getting louder each time she said it.

Morgan grabbed her soft butt cheeks and pulled her into him. Garcia grabbed his upper thighs and dug her nails slightly into him. Morgan pounded her harder, pushing her back. His moans were continuous and then he started grunting as he got faster, "Penelope, Oh Penelope…Oh…"

Penelope moved her hands behind her head pressing into the porcelain of the tub. Her moans started soft but got faster and faster, "Ah…ah…ah…ah…go…faster…Derek! I've got it!" She said squirming and squeezing her legs tightly around him, not letting him out.

Morgan too released in her again, "Oh! Goddess!" He collapsed on to her body and they let the water run over them.

Both were trying to catch their breath and Garcia was the first to say, "Shall we do this again sometime?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Morgan said thrusting his tongue into her mouth connecting again for another wet, passionate kiss.

* * *

_I'd love to know what you thought! I think a shower scene fit these two perfectly!_


End file.
